


I gave you all

by KellyJK



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Everything Hurts, Family, Feeling sorry for Lip, Gen, Lip POV, Lip centric, Poor Lip, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is gone, Lip has no answers for that but only questions. Lip misses him as hell, it's like having a hole in the center of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gave you all

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have to thank my beta-reader.  
> Second of, I love the relationship between the Gallagher brothers. Lip loves Ian unconditionally, instead Ian's love for his brother is a little bit different.  
> I love them togheter, they're so close to each other, I hope with all my heart that Ian will come back, I can't accept the fact they have been separated.  
> I hope you like it, let me know!

It was night. The thoughts, as _monsters_ , they were tormenting him.  
The silence was everywhere: a total presence, infinite and urgent as well as _Ian's absence_. Lip felt _distinctly_ every moment that he spent without him.  
Lip bit hard his lower lip and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long instant: he had tears in his eyes, tears stuck in the blue.  
"Why did you do that?" Lip murmured to himself, looking for a reason that he hadn't found yet.  
"I gave you everything, I've protected you, I loved you and _I_ put _you_ before myself," he said again, it was an almost inaudible whisper, full of resentment.  
 _Lip had never asked for anything and he hadn't received anything in return_.  
He cried and promised to himself that it would be the last tear, because he understood that _love sometimes is not enough_. He ran the hands over his face, wiped the tears but still felt the lack, so absolute and terrible.  
Lip found himself wondering if it would ever stop hurting, but maybe he _already_ knew the answer.


End file.
